I Must Create Perfection
by sg1septima
Summary: Written in 2010 for a senior english project. The story I have written for Frankenstein is written as if Victor was writing in a journal, recalling how his fascination for the human body grew, and how greedy his thrust for knowledge and the need to create life, one of the most perfect things there is. Found it on an old flash drive and thought i would upload it. Enjoy!


Disclaimer: All characters and events in this story are the rightful property of Mary Shelley, All original characters and events are property of me and no money was made from this story.

Natural philosophy is so thought provoking. What does go on in the world around us? Everything has to come from somewhere. I don't think there are many things that come from nothing. Science is all around us. My job is science, my world is science. The great scientists that walked the path before me, that have been ridiculed and mocked for their claims. They have shown new light. I have learned everything I could possible learn, I've attended the lectures and listened, observed.

Many scientists before my time did what was impossible. Everyone told them no, but they said yes. My work is the most important to me now. It doesn't matter if I ever return home, my Elizabeth can wait. My mind is running in pursuit of discovery, eager, craving. Adrenaline pumping in my veins as I near closer to the destination.

My pursuit of knowledge has led me to this, the human body. I have never thought about it this way. Walking around for years and never once did I stop to understand how I walk. How the bones are held together. How the muscles contract and expand. How the joints allow my legs to stay attached to my hips. I have studied the human body before, learning all the names of the bones and muscles. Learning how your limbs stay attached to your torso. I never stopped to consider something as simple and ingenuitive as the human body. We use our arms and legs everyday but do we really stop to consider how they work, what makes them function.

There was once when I was writing in my notes soon after I started school. My pen fell out of my hand after it cramped up. I had spent a couple minutes trying to seize my writer's cramp when I stopped. I slowly started to bend my fingers into a fist and observe how many muscles moved, how they contracted and expanded as my fingers held a pen or grabbed a book off of my top shelf.

I had become obsessed with the human body. Wanting to know every little piece of knowledge the body held within. I didn't just want to study the human body from books. I wanted to see the body in a new way. I want to touch every muscle, joint , and limb. I want to smell the decay and rot that came with death. I want flesh and blood in my own two hands. I want to discover what fuels the body, how it is made, what makes it, and what gives it life.

What flaws does the body have? What makes it sick? What makes it weak? Everyone has flaws and mistakes. Has there ever been a perfect body. Has there ever been such a fine specimen of a man that he has no flaws, no weaknesses, no deformities. As anything been heard of more delicate or perfect than the human body? I have heard from many in my anatomy class how the human body is full of mystery and wonder. Even some of the greatest minds do not fully understand the physiology of the body their souls' possess.

I remember reading about the great Leonardo da Vinci and his studies of the anatomy of the human body. His drawings were so exquisite and detailed. He truly is a visionary of one day being able to find the perfect human specimen. That would be a sight, the most perfectly proportional human being alive. There is no human on earth that could compare. No human naturally made.

But what if a perfect specimen was created? Not created in the womb but built, given the perfect facial features, the perfect hands, the perfect feet. It can be done, I know it can. All that is needed are the perfect muscles, bones, joints, skin, hair,… I could make this perfect man. I know where to find the parts, the most perfect parts. This man will be glorious, people will worship at his feet. And I will be worshiped for creating perfection.

People will learn from me, learn what perfection is, and strive to create perfection. I crave perfection, I need perfection. I MUST create perfection.

I have done it, I have finally finished. He is perfect, the most perfect specimen. Now people will bow to my superiority. I HAVE created perfection.


End file.
